Tu croyais à un Nous et pas moi
by Chichichi974
Summary: Aujourd'hui, je suis allée sur ta tombe. Je n'ai pas pleuré. J'ai pensé à nous et je crois toujours que tu es fou. Tu n'aurai pas du mourir. Pas pour moi. Je ne le méritais. Mais sache que je t'aime encore et cela même après 10 ans . Les gens se sont trompés, on était fait pour être ensemble. C'était juste moi qui ne l'avait pas compris. Et tu l'as payé de ta vie.


_« Pardonne moi. »_

Un SMS .

Un coup de feu.

Un corps qui tombe.

Du sang qui coule.

Un acte romanesque ?

Non juste une idiotie parmi tant d'autre.

Pourquoi ?

Pour rien.

Rien que pour prouver au monde qu'il était assez con pour se tuer.

Assez con pour ne plus vivre à ses côtés.

Prés d'**elle**.

**Elle** est maintenant seule.

Maintenant **elle** souffre.

Pour toujours.

Il y avait deux âmes contre le monde.

Mais...

Elles n'étaient pas faites pour être sœurs.

Personne n'y croyait de toute façon.

Histoire de cœur.

Histoire d'horreur.

Venez découvrir la leur.

_Personne ne devait savoir. Notre histoire était un secret. Un secret à jamais gardé. Un secret ,torride, amère, dément. Un secret dur à tenir, à démentir, à y croire. Personne ne nous aurait vu ensemble de toute façon. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer une seule seconde une romance entre toi et moi. C'était tellement improbable, tellement impossible, et pourtant on a tout tenté. On a dévalé les murs qui nous empêchaient d'essayer, on a sauté la ligne à ne pas franchir. On s'est engouffré dans un trou noir, pour ne plus en sortir. On a savouré les ténèbres qui entretenait notre relation. On l'a fait dans le noir,secrètement, passionnément. Pas de regard lubrique, juste le notre, le tien qui court sur moi comme un torrent d'eau et le mien qui dévore ta peau. Toi et moi, c'était tellement pas pour nous. Tellement pas nous, qu'il fallait qu'on essaye. Il le fallait. On a fini par le regretter bien entendue. Ou tout du moins je le regrette. De ne pas m'être battu pour nous. Je le regrette amèrement, sincèrement. C'était moi la plus faible après tout._

_Je n'ai jamais été très courageuse, mais j'aimais faire croire à mon entourage que je l'étais. À moi aussi d'ailleurs. Un peu lâche, peureuse sur les bords, j'aime le confort, la stabilité mais mon goût pour l'originalité ma tuée. Mon amour pour toi m'a dévoré. C'était pas intentionnel, je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse de toi. Je voulais juste savoir ce que ça faisait de braver un interdit, un délicieux, et affectueux interdis. Je l'ai payé de ta vie. Parce que je n'ai pas pu me battre jusqu'au bout. Enfant je ne finissais jamais les parties de jeux, j'aurai du le savoir aujourd'hui que j'en ferai de même avec toi._

_Notre nous, je le veux encore aujourd'hui. Il m'arrive de me réveiller, en pensant à toi, à nos baisers, à nos moments d'intimité, et aussi au premier jour ou je t'ai rencontré. Ce jour là, j'ai su que je ne t'oublierai pas. J'ai aussi su que je souffrirai si je tentai quoique se soit envers toi. _

Routine.

Une routine monotone. Voilà comment était la vie de Sakura. Elle allait au lycée la semaine, sortait le week-end avec ses deux meilleurs amis Naruto et Sasuke. Faisait ses devoirs, de temps à autre partait à la bibliothèque. Elle avait très peu d'amie fille . La seule qu'elle possédait passé les trois-quart de son temps, la langue fourrait dans celle de son petit copain.

Copain. Relation.

Sakura avait toujours eu envie d'une relation passionnée. Un petit-ami. Un qu'elle aurait choisi. Elle espérait secrètement une histoire d'amour impossible comme le rêvassent bon nombre de jeune fille. Une histoire qui resterait dans les mémoires. Une histoire que tout le monde voudrait avoir. Au lycée,tout le monde la voyait finir avec soit Naruto, soit Sasuke. C'était inévitable, disait-on. Ils sont fait pour être ensemble, parlait-on. Un jour ils se marieront contait-on. Elle ruminait intérieurement, elle ne voulait pas faire partie de leur cliché, par entrer dans leurs traditionnel espoirs. Elle espérait bien plus. Un étranger peut-être, un que personne n'aurait soupçonnait.

Sakura avait toujours trainé avec Naruto et Sasuke. Ils se connaissaient depuis la maternelle. Ils étaient toujours collé, et cela jusqu'au lycée. Partageant les mêmes points de vue, la même vision des choses, et les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Compatible, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Sakura les aimaient tout les deux sincèrement, mais il lui arrivait de les trouver particulièrement pénible. Un peu trop comme ci elle leur appartenait et qu'elle ne devait plus rien à personne à part eux. Elle ne devait pas, par exemple ne pas parler, à certaine bande, parce que les garçons ne les aimaient. Et si les garçons ne les aimaient pas elle ne devait pas les aimer. Parfois elle se révoltait, et ils se fâchaient, alors elle finissait tout bêtement par leur demander pardon, et ils l'accueillaient bras ouvert, sourire au lèvre. Sakura n'aurait jamais tenté quoique se soit, pour se séparer de ses meilleurs amis, non jamais. Sauf ce jour là .

Au lycée, il y avait une bande de riche . Une bande pas comme les autres. Pas comme Naruto, pas comme Sasuke ni comme Sakura. Alors il ne fallait pas les parler, parce qu'ils n'appartenait pas au même monde. Parce que de toute façon, personne ne les auraient vue partager ne serait-ce que la même assiette de fritte. Il s'agissait des Hyugas. Neji et sa cousine Hinata, toujours accompagné de Tenten qui d'après les rumeurs serait la fiancé de Neji et de Lee un fidèle ami.

Naruto disait qu'ils se pétaient plus haut que leurs culs, Sasuke approuvait et Sakura confirmait. Elle aussi ne les aimaient pas vraiment. C'est peut être parce qu'elle les jugeaient sans savoir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Voir suffisait amplement. C'est ce qu'elle pensait . Elle y croyait dure comme fer, mais elle se trompait.

Neji est beau. D'une beauté froide. D'une beauté qu'on admire de loin mais que l'on n'approche pas de prés. On dit qu'il ne fume pas, ne boit pas, n'injure pas . On le dit surdoué, consciencieux et censé. Les gens aiment bien lui inventer une personnalité qui colle à son image sans faire attention à ce qu'il en pense. Neji lui dans sa tête les traitent tous de cons. De parfait cons. Alors il fume, il boit, il jure juste pour casser cette image qu'on a de lui. Juste pour prouver qu'il est capable de se construire tout seul .Mais Neji est lâche. Il le fait seul. Il n'a pas le courage de le faire devant les autres. Personne n'aurait du le voir tiré une longue bouffée de cigarette, personne n'aurait du le voir apprécier . Mais ce jour là, alors qu'il se croyait seul, fumant sans pudeur sur le toit du lycée, Sakura débarqua.

Elle le regarda. Il l'observa. Elle était étonnée. Lui un peu apeuré. Allait-elle le dire à tous ? Il enferma sa peur dans un coin reculé de son cœur, pour laisser place à la froideur et au mépris, peut importe qu'elle le dise à tout le monde. Il s'en fichait, après tout cela les ferait bien chier de découvrir à quel point il n'est pas parfait.

Alors qu'ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, contre toute attente, il lui tendit le paquet.

-Je ne fume pas, se contenta de dire Sakura.

Il haussa les épaules et retourna dans sa contemplation du paysage. Sakura n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'observer de si prés le Hyuga. Il était grand, avait les épaules larges, et une chevelure impeccable. Un brun, comme le chocolat qu'elle avait entamé au déjeuner. Et qu'elle avait terriblement appréciée. Une peau blanche comme le lait, un peu comme la sienne. C'est vrai qu'elle fut surprise de le voir ici, alors qu'elle voulait être seule . Mais inconsciemment il ne l'a dérangeait pas. De toute façon il n'avait rien dit.

Il sentait le regard émeraude de Sakura peser sur lui. Il l'a sentait le détailler et à son plus grand étonnement, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Elle ne le regarde pas comme les autres, elle le regarde tout simplement. Il se surprend même à regretter qu'elle détourne ses yeux pour, elle aussi, contempler le paysage. À son tour, il l'a regarde. Il passa de ses long cheveux rose qui flottaient au vent, à sa peau laiteuse, et à ses formes discrètes.

Et puis...

Ils se regardèrent. Profondément. Cherchant en l'autre ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. La vérité. Celle que personne ne dis, celle qui est cachée. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Ils ne connaissent que les ragots qui les décrivent. Neji est parfait, Sakura c'est celle qui trainent avec les deux idiots de services. L'un est riche, l'autre est pauvre. L'un passe ces vacances à l'étranger, l'autre cherche désespérément un travail pour subvenir au besoin de la famille. Mais sans parole, elle le quitta le premier. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, mais ils n'avaient qu'une envie entendre la voix de l'autre.

_Je me rappellerai toute ma vie de notre histoire. On était un peu comme l'Amant et l'Enfant de L'amant de la chine du nord. Fait pour être ensemble mais pas ensemble. Pas pour toute la vie. Vivre une passion, unique, dévorante et puis finir bruler, blesser et tout laisser tomber. _

_Mais je remercie chaque soir le ciel, de m'avoir donné le courage de commettre cette affront, de t'avoir embrassé sans ton accord. C'est vrai que cet acte nous a détruit, mais je n'ai jamais autant aimé souffrir._

Neji Hyuga avait été fiancé à Tenten depuis sa naissance. Dans les nobles familles c'est comme cela que ça marche. Pas d'amour, mais un accord entre deux familles, pour l'avenir du bien. Toujours plus de pouvoir, plus d'argent, plus de contentement. On respecte les règles, on ne s'aventure pas dans les dangers . On reste humble, et tout sera pour le mieux. Une vie ordinaire. Monotone. Une ordinaire routine monotone, voilà comment Neji voyait sa vie. Neji respect Tenten et il sait qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. Si elle se confesse il ne pourra que dire oui. Parce que c'est comme ça, que ça va se passer. Elle et lui, pour l'éternité. Pour toujours. Mais Neji, lui voudrait de la passion, de la perturbation, quelque chose qui n'ai rien à voir avec l'avenir qu'on lui a tracé.

Tout comme elle.

Ils voulaient tout les deux du changement. Ils voulaient ne plus sombrer dans un destin qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi et qui s'était imposé dans leur vie. Alors ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. C'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous, c'était plus une sorte de rencontre. Une rencontre que personne ne voudrait, que personne ne désirerai

t.

Ils marchaient. Prés de l'autre, s'engouffrant dans la forêt sombre. Leurs pas martelant le sol comblé le silence qui s'était installé. C'était lui qui lui avait demandé, et elle avait accepté. Bien entendue, Naruto et Sasuke ne le savent pas, comme l'entourage du Hyuga. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à un point de vue. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il lui a pris la main. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il l'a plaqué contre l'arbre et pourquoi il a posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle ne l'a pas rejeté, elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle a approndi le baiser. Mais ils savent tout les deux pourquoi ils ont fini par arrêter, pourquoi ils se sont subitement quitté et ont fait comme ci de rien n'était. Parce qu'entre eux cela ne marcherai pas. Cela ne se faisait pas.

Et pourtant.

Ils avaient besoin de se revoir. C'était presque vital. Ils avaient eu l'amère goût exquis du délit, et ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Alors ils s'était donné d'autre rencontre. En secret, et d'autre baiser ,passionnée. Jusqu'à ce jour ou ils franchirent pour la première fois la barrière des conventions.

Ce jour là, il toucha presque pudiquement la peau laiteuse de Sakura. Ses mains, parcourraient son corps dans la plus grande lenteur. Comme si le moindre geste brusque aurait effrayer la jeune fille, comme si, il avait peur de la perdre. Ses doigts caressaient son dos, alors qu'il déposa une kyrielle de baisers le long de son coup. Elle frissonna. Trembla. Elle se colla un peu plus contre lui, sa poitrine emprisonnée dans une fine lingerie de dentelle noire, butta contre son torse imberbe et finement musclé. Elle ancra ses mains dans son dos, quand il emprisonna ses lèvres des siennes. Ils n'avaient plus de souffle. Elle ne sentait plus rien à par lui. Il ne vivait qu'à travers elle.

Dans le noir, dans une chambre d'hôtel, dans le plus grand des secrets. Ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas sa première fois à lui, mais c'était la sienne. Presque fière, qu'elle n'est pas était encore touchée par un autre, il la fit basculé sur le lit. Il voulait lui faire du bien. Il l'a voulait toute entière. Corps et âme. Il voulait qu'elle ne pense qu'à lui, qu'elle ne veuille que lui. Il voulait qu'elle le lui dise. Qu'elle lui appartenait et cela à jamais.

À jamais.

Il grogna de plaisir quand elle le retourna pour prendre à son tour les commandes. Elle se baissa et sirota sa peau, pendant que les mains du jeune homme, parcourrait son dos . Lorsqu'il atteint l'obstacle du soutien-gorge, il le détacha. Elle frémit. Et il l'a fit basculer, dévorant à son tour sa peau à elle, ainsi que sa poitrine. Alors dans un souffle hachuré par le désir elle prononça son prénom :

-Neji.

Il remonta le long de son ventre, en y déposant tendrement ses lèvres. Ces gémissement coulaient agréablement dans ses oreilles, et se félicita d'avoir eu l'audace ce jour là, de fumer. Parce qu'il avait fumé sa vie, réduit en fumée les espoirs de tout qui l'entouré , il pouvait tirer profit d'un plaisir beaucoup plus malsain. Fumée une cigarette qui lui brulait intérieurement le cœur. Et dieu que cela lui faisait du bien.

Elle passa sa main dans ces cheveux bruns pour ramener ses lèvres au sienne. Elle l'embrassa ardemment, ce qui l'étonna mais qui le submergea de plaisir. Ses mains s'aventurait plus bas, jusqu'à son jean, prenant une audace qu'elle ne possède pas elle défit la fermeture. Et il passa ses mains sur sa croupe. La collant, à lui, plus fortement.

Il l'a toucha un peu plus fort à cette endroit si particulier, si secret . Elle gémit un peu plus fort. Ses doigts agrippèrent au matelas . Elle divaguait, vers un plaisir, sans fin. Tout comme lui.

Il mordait, sirotait ses lèvres, approfondissait au-delà du possible son baiser. Il l'a senti tremblait dans ses bras . Elle le sentit fondre en elle. Elle eut mal, mais il se fit patient, prévenant. Et puis , elle y découvrit du plaisir, et il accéléra le rythme.

C'était devenu une drogue. Le sexe. Une drogue qui leur permettait de ne pas sombrer dans la monotonie. Non c'était plus que ça. Neji, ne voulait plus qu'elle. Elle ne voulait que lui. Personne ne devait la toucher. Personne ne devait l'approcher. Égoïstes ils l'étaient . Trop fière pour s'avouer se qu'ils ressentaient, ils le faisaient passer par le corps. Par les baisers, les tendres caresses, les mots tendres chuchotaient au creux de l'oreille . Il aimait quand elle descendait son doigt sur son torse, tout le regardant avidement dans les yeux , et qu'elle se mordait coquinement la lèvre inférieur. Elle aimait quand il déposait ses lèvres sur son cou et que de ses mains massaient ses hanches.

Ils aimaient le fait que personne ne veuille d'eux. Ils adoraient le fait que leur relation soit interdite. Ils aimaient le fait d'être deux. Deux contre les traditions, les idées sobres, contre leur monde. Ils aimaient se retrouver dans un endroit sombre, ou la lumière n'émanait que de leur yeux. Ils aimaient cette différence qui existait entre eux, ils aimaient jouer avec. Ils s'aimaient tellement. Mais pas assez.

Et un jour l'un deux craqua.

Un autre jour comme celui là.

Dans, le noir, dans l'oublie, les mèches brune de Neji, chatouillaient les joues de Sakura . Elle allongeait, lui l'explorant aussi intérieurement qu'extérieurement, la sentait ailleurs. Elle ne réagissait plus de la même manière. Ne rougissait plus. Ne gémissait plus. Elle était là sans y être. Alors les mains de chaque côté de son visage, il l'a regarda longuement, elle détourna les yeux. Et là il sut.

-Tu veux arrêter.

C'était sortit tout seul. Cette constatation qu'il avait du mal à formuler dans sa tête était passée par sa bouche, sans attendre la case cerveau. Le regard qu'elle lui renvoya le perturba tellement, qu'il se dégagea, se prit les mains sur la tête et hurla de rage .

-Tu ne peux pas ma faire **ÇA.**

-Neji.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle s'était assise, et fixait le mur du motel . Les cheveux devant les yeux, il ne pouvait pas voir ses larmes au bord des yeux.

-Je n'y arrive plus. Je ne peux plus.

-Sakura, tu ne peux pas.

-Je leur ai dit. Ils savent tout.

Elle tremblait, de honte, de peur , de lâcheté. Lui aussi tremblait de peur, mais une peur mené par la rage d'être seul . Sans elle.

-Je m'en fous.

-Je suis entrain de les perdre.

-Et alors je suis là.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda .

-Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir cette vie là. Je n'en veux plus.

C'est fini.

Non pas encore.

Pas tout à fait.

Soufrir. Elle souffrait de cette relation, de celle qu'elle provoquait. De la haine de ses amis, de la haine envers elle-même

Lui aussi, souffrait. De cette dépendance quasi maladive qu'il lui vouait. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. C'était impossible.

Alors il a tout tenté.

Des SMS.

Des e-mails.

Des lettres.

Passionées.

Tendres.

À en faire damner les dieux.

À faire revivre Roméo et Juliette.

_Ouias, on était un peu comme Roméo et Juliette, mais seul l'un d'entre nous est mort._

_Alors on en revient à ce corps qui tombe, à ce sang qui coule et au son de l'ambulance qui résonne, résonne, résonne, résonne..._

La sirène stridente de l'ambulance résonna dans ses oreilles comme un appel à la guerre, à détresse. Le temps s'était arrêté, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et le son de l'ambulance. Un son strident, qui vous fait sursauté, qui vous tord le cœur. La lente mélodie de la peur, de la souffrance de la mort à venir. Elle aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles, mais son corps ne répondait plus. Parce qu'elle le savait. Elle savait. Tout son corps lui hurlait, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Non, ça pouvait être n'importe qui . Non, qui se suiciderait ? Qui ? Lui.

_Finalement, Sakura, mon coeur, mon amour, t'avais raison._

_À 17 ans. On ne peut pas affronter le monde. On n'est pas superman . On n'est pas dans les films, ni dans les livres, on est juste dans une putain de réalité._

Les pas martelant le sol, le souffle mise à l'épreuve, Sakura dévala , la rue . Passa entre les passants, bousculant, elle devait courir. Elle devait l'atteindre. La sirène comme point de repère, elle trébucha de tout son long. Grimaça. Se releva. Pleura. Et couru. Sourde au bruit du monde, aveugle au regard des autres, ses pas la menaient, son instincts lui brulait le chemin . Il ne pouvait ne plus être. Pitié seigneur. Pas lui, tout mais pas ça.

_Réalité. T'aimais bien dire ce mot. Tu me le crachais sans cesse au visage, comme-ci la vie ne s'en était pas assez bien chargé à ta place. Regarde notre réalité maintenant mon cœur. Dis-moi n'est-ce pas mieux de rêver comme je l'avais si bien suggéré ?_

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'hôpital, elle cru mourir, lorsqu'elle reconnu le père. Elle cru mourir , quand il l'a regarda dévasté. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, blanc , froid . Et déversa ses larmes, sa douleur, ses regrets. Elle avait tellement mal, qu'elle cru qu'elle aussi aller y passer. Mais non, elle devait rester. Elle devait être la preuve qu'un amour contre le monde pouvait exister. Elle était la preuve de leur lâcheté .

_T'avais raison, au final, tout fini par se savoir._

_Les gens découvrent . Les gens savent, et ils sont sans pitiés. Regard de dégout, regard de haine, regard de merde. On pense pouvoir survivre, vivre avec, faire comme ci . Mais c'est juste pas possible. Inadmissible. Alors on se dégoute, on se mutile, on arrête de se voir, on se cache la face. On pense qu'on peut survivre à deux mais c'est faux, on se retrouve un jour ou l'autre tout seul. Comme ce jour. Ce jour ou t'en peux juste plus et que tu finis par recourir à la seule chose qui te permettra de recourir à la liberté . La mort._

Elle divaguait vers la mort elle aussi. Pas la mort réelle, non. Elle était morte intérieurement . Le médecin lui décrivait la scène, se morfondait en pitoyable excuse. Elle n' écoutait pas, seul un mot résonna dans son esprit. Mort. Il est mort.

Aujourd'hui, je suis allée sur ta tombe. Je n'ai pas pleuré.

J'ai pensé à nous et je crois toujours que tu es fou.

Tu n'aurai pas du mourir.

Pas pour moi.

Je ne le méritais.

Mais sache que je t'aime encore et cela même après 10 ans .

Les gens se sont trompés, on était fait pour être ensemble.

C'était juste moi qui ne l'avait pas compris.

Et tu l'as payé de ta vie.


End file.
